


Economic Kisses

by erciareyes



Series: Tumblr Short-Fics [4]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: And she's also pretty bold, F/F, Girls Kissing, Kira is really cute, Malia is a confused little werecoyote
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-18
Updated: 2015-01-18
Packaged: 2018-03-08 03:20:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 860
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3193352
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/erciareyes/pseuds/erciareyes
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Malia & Kira are trying to do economics homework together but it seems like Malia has a really important question on her mind.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Economic Kisses

**Author's Note:**

> I got a prompt for Malira + First Kiss, so this is my take on it. 
> 
> I hope you guys enjoy reading this as much as I enjoyed writing it. 
> 
> Find me on Tumblr at: erciareyes.tumblr.com

So, Girls liking Girls. Appearently that’s a huge thing in the human world. A thing that gets a lot of attention, almost like it’s something…abnormal? And it makes Malia wonder because she’s only been human for a few months and she’s seen girls kiss on TV or around school, she’s seen boys kiss each other too and over the time it had become normal for her but she was still asking herself if every human feels attracted to both, girls and boys. And if they are, why are some people making such a huge deal out of it?

After keeping close watch on Stiles and Scott and also Lydia, she wasn’t sure because yes, Stiles seems to sometimes look at boys too and Scott does at well but Lydia kind of doesn’t? But then there’s this time when she calls Kira a vixen and gives her that strange kind of look and Malia is even more confused after that. What in the world is going on in the human world? Why is everything so confusing?

She has planned on asking Stiles about that certain, confusion issue but hasn’t found the right moment yet and now here she is: In Kira’s room, on her bed, trying to do her economics homework with her and she can’t concentrate because Kira’s hair smells really good and she feels the urge to touch it and run her fingers through it. Also: Kira gives her these soft, long looks that completely turn around something in her stomach, in a good way of course. So Malia decides that maybe she doesn’t need to ask Stiles, maybe she can just ask Kira.

"Kira, can I ask you something?" she says and Kira looks at her again. She really has pretty eyes, Malia doesn’t understand what’s taking Scott so long to make her his.

"Sure, go ahead." Kira smiles.

"So, I’ve been watching people and I’ve also watched a lot of TV and I was just wondering…do all humans like both?"

Kira gives her a confused look. “Both what?”

"Well, Male and Female? Boys and Girls?" Malia explains and Kira’s ears turn a bit red.

"Uhm…no. I mean, some people do like girls and boys. And others…don’t?"

Malia can feel the tension in the air, can smell that Kira’s nervous for some reason. She nods. “Oh, okay. I was just…wondering.”

Kira gives her a shy smile and then turns back to her economic book, trying to focus and Malia does too…at least for a few moments before another question comes to her mind.

"So what do you like?" she asks and Kira’s heart audible skips a beat. It takes a moment for her to answer, her nervousness clearly visible. 

"I like boys…I guess?" she says after a few seconds of thinking about it.

"You guess?" Malia gives her a confused look. "How do you not know?"

"Well, I’ve never kissed a girl before or anything. I don’t know if I’d like it…I haven’t really tried it yet."

Kira looks down to her book and starts picking her nails. Malia watches her closely and tries to find out what Kira is feeling but all she gets is confusion and a bit of embarressment. She doesn’t understand, so she decides to ask.

"Do you want to try it?"

Kira looks up to her, eyes wide and surprised like that’s the first offer for a kiss she’s ever gotten and that just can’t be true because she’s really pretty, at least in Malia’s eyes.

"I…maybe?" Kira says and she sounds unsure, like she really doesn’t know if she wants to try kissing a girl or not. Malia realizes that on her own, Kira probably won’t move in any closer or say ‘Yes’ so she takes matters into her own hands and moves closer on the bed.

"I want to try it." Malia says and gives Kira a small smile.

Kira just nods. “Okay.” she whispers.

And then Malia’s lips touch Kira’s and it’s…good. It feels warm and soft and different from Stiles’. Overall Kira just feels so much softer. Malia reaches out to touch Kira’s hair, winds her fingers into it and moans silently because it feels so nice, runs through her fingers like pure silk. It’s wonderful, it’s perfect. Malia likes it and if Kira’s heartbeat and smell is anything to go by, then she likes it too.

Malia moves back a bit, gives Kira space to breathe and she almost misses it, but there’s a spark in Kira’s eyes and then she smiles at Malia. For a second she feels like Kira’s gonna move in again, kind of hopes for it because she wants that feelings again.

"That was…good." Kira says and smiles again.

"Yeah." Malia agrees and then waits for a few seconds to see if Kira will say something else. "So did you like it?"

Kira licks her lips and Malia follows with her eyes without even wanting it, it just happens. “I did.” Kira says. “How about you?”

"I think we should do it again." Malia grins. "Right now."

Kira grins back, still shy. “Okay.”


End file.
